Abuse
by maxridelovr1995
Summary: Eh! Couldn't think of a title. Bella is abused. By Charlie. Emmet and the rest of the Cullen kids used to be. When Charlie sees Bella with Emmett, he is Furious. What will Happen to Bella? What about the Rest of the Callens? Only time will tell! AH!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight! : (**

**I hope you like it! **

**It's my first non-crossover twilight fanfic. **

**I have some religious things, so sorry if you're anti-Christian.**

**ALL HUMAN**

**Bella's POV:**

I started my morning with the same thing I always do: cleaning my cuts. I never had any bruises on my face. Charlie was too smart to do that. Not that anyone noticed me anyway. I'm the one emo/goth in this perfect little town.

You think the chief of police would follow the laws?

You think wrong.

'He's the best we got' 'No one better then Police Chief Swan!' So many praises by so many people, for a guy who rapes and beats his daughter.

Mom died when I was 6. From cancer.

When I was 4 I started to go to the hospital to see her because she was begging. She wanted to see her only daughter before she died.

I would lay there by her side and cuddle up to her.

I was there the day she died.

_Flashback_

"_Come here baby girl." Mommy said. _

_I laid down on the bed with her, as usual. But she seemed weaker. _

_Like she was going to go at any second. _

"_I love you, Mommy."_

"_I love you too Sweetie. Don't ever forget that. No matter what happens, I will never stop loving you. While I'm walking with the Lord and Jesus, I will still love you."_

"_I know Mommy." She took my hand. She was so weak. _

"_Good. Remem…-" The monitor that made the annoying beeping noise stopped beeping, stretching out into one long beep, then nothing. _

_There were people all around me. Daddy grabbed me, tears streaming down his face, and brought me out of the room. _

_I started crying. _

_End Flashback_

I pulled on my usual black t-shirt and black jeans.

I made sure my (black) sweatshirt covered the cuts on my wrists.

Charlie had beat me since a week after my mom died. He got drunk and blamed me for everything.

I fixed my hair so it covered my right eye. Again, usual.

I walked to the truck Charlie bought me to keep me quiet. Like anyone would believe me anyway.

I got to school early. Charlie got wasted last night and would have a deadly hangover today.

I sat at the picnic table and noticed someone on the edge of the forest. Weird. I was always the first person here. It was only 5:35 for God's sake!

He was big. Bigger than any of the guys here. Someone new?

He suddenly looked at me and I looked down.

I listened to my iPod (another bribe) and read _Wuthering Heights_.

A few minutes later a felt a small tap on my right shoulder.

I turned and there was a guy standing there. A BIG guy.

The guy I saw before. Looking at him, he was actually pretty handsome.

And that's coming from the emo kid.

I raised one eyebrow. My version of 'Yeah?'

"Hello. I'm Emmett Cullen. My family and I just moved here from Alaska."

Alaska? No wonder he was so pale. I mean I'm pale but he's _pale._

I looked into his deep blue eyes, barely visible in the darkness of the morning.

I nodded once.

"What's your name?" Emmett asked.

"Bella." I mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Bella," I said, a little louder.

"Well, Bella, what are you doing here so early? So exited to be learning?"

I shrugged one shoulder.

"Are all the students here this quiet?"

I shook my head.

"Are you usually this quiet, or is it just me?"

I shook my head again.

"No what? No you're not usually this quiet, or no it's not just me?"

I rolled my eyes. He's making me talk. "No, it's not just you."

"Yes! A full sentence! Why are you so quiet?"

I gulped and shook my head.

"No is not an answer."

"I just am okay? And you might want to stay away from me. That is, if you don't want to be labeled as a loser for the rest of the year." I got up and started to leave.

He caught my arm. "What if I don't care what people think?"

"I've never met anyone besides myself that honestly doesn't care in some way or another. It's always _something._"

"Maybe I'm different." he insisted.

"I would say so, you're talking to the only fucking emo at this school at 5:40 in the morning instead of _sleeping._"

"_You're_ not sleeping."

"I have my reasons." I mumbled.

"So do I. I go jogging every morning. Even through the snow."

I walked away again. He was making me talk more in the past 3 minutes than I have in _years_. I hated it.

"Do you hate me?" he asked sadly. I shook my head. The only person I hated was my dad. Not that I would say that. "Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I avoid _every_one." I said, still walking. I was walking towards the woods, to a place I always went to be alone. It was a small clearing. Not even a full meadow. Just a place where there isn't trees. **(A/N: this is NOT based off of **_**the**_** meadow. That will come in later.)**

The first time I went there, I found a name carved into the bark of a tree: _Renee Swan_

I had carved my name under it. I got to the clearing and sat against the tree.

Pulling my knees up to my chest, I prayed to her.

_I love you, mom. I miss you. I hope heaven is everything it was supposed to be and you get to walk with the Dear Lord and He Who Sacrificed Himself for Us. Love you. Amen._

I got up and traced our names with my fingers. This was the last thing to hold onto in my life now.

But it was a damn special last thing.

I kissed my fingers and pressed them onto the bark one last time before turning to leave.

School didn't start until 7:14 and it was still 5:55.

I hope Emmett left.

I got back to the school and sighed in relief. He was gone.

I turned my iPod back on. Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. Followed by Blood, Disenchanted, Welcome to the Black Parade, Thanks for the Venom, Helena, Dead, and Vampires Will Never Hurt You, all by My Chemical Romance.

A few people were here by now but I just kept listening to my iPod.

The next song was Supermassive Black Hole by Muse. Then, I Caught Myself, Decode, Crushcrushcrush, and Emergency by Paramore. Then it was Let it Die, Riot, Pain, and Never Too Late by Three days Grace. And, lastly before putting it away, was The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage by Panic at the Disco.

What can I say? I like certain bands. Mostly the depressed-sounding ones.

I was putting everything in my bag when I felt a slightly familiar tap on my shoulder.

I turned to face Emmett and he had 2 girls and 2 guys with him.

I raised an eyebrow, just like this morning.

"Bella, this is Edward," a guy with bronze hair with his arm around who I can honestly say is the most beautiful girl in the world nodded at me, "Rose," The beautiful blond one smiled. "Alice," a short pixie girl smiled and waved excitedly. Perky much? "And Jasper," the guy holding Alice nodded. "This, guys, is Bella. The most talkative, bright, perky, and happy person I've ever met."

I rolled my eyes. I loved sarcasm, but that was a bit much. I could see people staring as the new kids were talking to the most unpopular person in the school. Jessica and Lauren were glaring and snickering to themselves.

All the girls would be all over Emmett. And Edward and Jasper too. But they would back off slightly after seeing they're with someone.

I could already see the guys- like the man-whore Mike- drooling over Rose and Alice.

They were a very beautiful family. But they didn't all look related.

Well, Rose and Jasper did, and so did Emmett, Alice and Edward, but they look like two different families. Adoption?

Grr. This family is even making me think more.

I heard someone approaching from behind me.

I have freakishly good hearing.

"Oh my God! Hey Bella! Who are they?" I recognized the nasally voice instantly. I had heard it too much. Jessica. Bitch.

I rolled my eyes and walked off, bag in hand.

I heard her trying to befriend them.

"So you guys must be new. I'm Jessica."

"Hi. I'm Emmett. This is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Edward." His tone was clipped. Not like it was when he was talking to me. When he spoke to me he sounded gentle. Sweet. And he introduced Rosalie as Rose.

Oh well. Don't matter.

He and his family will probably be hanging with the populars by lunch.

**Emmett's POV**

"Oh my God! Hey Bella! Who are they?" Someone said with a nasally voice behind Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes and walked away. Her face held no emotion but I could tell she was annoyed. I don't know how I know.

"So you guys must be new. I'm Jessica." the girl said. I could tell she was one of _them._

The populars. The snobs. The bitches/ sons of bitches. **(A/N: sorry to any of you populars, but I'm not talking about regular populars, just the snobby bitchy ones that inhabit my school. Ick.)**

I really didn't want to talk to her. I could tell my family didn't either.

I kept my tone clipped. "Hi. I'm Emmett. This is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Edward." I hope she understood that we didn't want to talk.

"Do any of you need help with anything?" Apparently not. She was getting annoying.

"No. You can go now." I said. I knew it was rude but I can't stand these people.

"Fine. But let me give you some advice. Stay away from Bella. She's a loser. She'll bring you nothing but trouble." She said seriously, then smiled in what she must have thought was…seductive? It wasn't.

You know what was? The way Bella unintentionally moved her hips. Her silence. Her darkness. Her beauty underneath that darkness. Everything about her. _She's_ seductive, without meaning to.

_NO! stop thinking of her like that! You just met her! _I scolded my self.

The girl- I forgot her name- walked away. (thank god)

"Ugh! I can't stand those people!" Edward groaned.

"I know! Why do you think I talked to Bella this morning. I could just tell she _wasn't_ one of them." I said.

"I like Bella. She seemed like she was nice, just anti-social. I hope we can be friends!" Alice was already excited. I smiled at my sister. She was so bubbly, as long as her twin, Edward, was there.

Me, Alice, and Edward are actual siblings. I am 17, while Ed and Ali are 15. Our mom died right after giving birth to Alice and our dad beat them 2 years with me trying to protect them, at age 2 until 4 (I had always been REALLY protective, even at that young age.), before I went to the neighbors house with them while he was at the store. **( A/N: some people think 2-4 year olds cant make these kinds of decisions, but they can. Most of them are just too spoiled to have to make the choice) **Mrs. Richards had called the police immediately. She was such a nice lady.

Carlisle and Esme had adopted us. They treated us really well and didn't make us go to therapy for it.

4 years later, they adopted Jazz and Rose.

Both of their parents had beaten them all of the seven years of their lives.

They are 16.

Carlisle and Esme had a thing for adopting child abuse victims. Esme couldn't have kids, a fact, as she said so much, made it so that if she didn't have us and Carlisle, she would have nothing.

While Rose and Alice planned what would happen if they became friends with Bella, Jazz was his usual silent self and Edward was unusually silent.

"Ed? What's up? You're quiet." I asked.

He shook his head, frowning.

"There was something off about Bella. Like she was hiding something."

I frowned then, too. "What could she be hiding in this tiny town?"

"Don't yell kay?" I nodded. "S-she reminds me of how Jasper was when we first got him." he whispered. My eyes widened. I really hope she isn't getting beaten at home. Because, if she was, it probably had been happening for a while.

I looked over towards the school and Bella was under the roof of the school, as if waiting for something. Just as I had this thought, rain started pouring from the sky. I looked through the rain at her and she was breathing deeply, eyes shut, looking peaceful.

If I remember anything from the times when Ali and Ed were beaten, it was that they loved the rain. It was what got them to sleep. They were restless without it.

As I continued to stare at her, her eyes snapped open, her almost black eyes staring at me.

The bell was about to ring, so me and my family took out our schedules, looking for our locker numbers and combinations. We all headed toward our selective rooms. I was alone, as I was the only 17 year old.

I looked at the numbers on the lockers trying to find 5025.

When I found it, Bella was undoing the lock on the locker next to it. Sweet.

"Hey." I said, turning the dial to 19, then 29, then 15.

I saw Bella nod in my peripheral vision. Again, I hoped Edward was wrong, that she was not abused.

Bella finished with her locker and walked away.

I put my books and bag away, then took out my schedule.

**(A/N I know it's wrong.)**

**7:14- 7:30.…….Homeroom………….Mr. Banner……301**

**7:32- 8:14.…….Art………………….Ms. Mini………275**

**8:16- 8:58.…….Calculus……………Mrs. Fair………170**

**9:00- 9:42.…….Reading……………Mrs. Hamlin……264**

**9:44- 10:26.…..AP Social Studies….Mr. Chase………169**

**10:28- 11:10...English.……………..Mrs. Camp………265**

**11:12- 11:54...Free Period…………Mr. Banner………301**

**11:56- 12:17.……………………………....................Lunch**

**12:19-1:01..…Biology……………..Mr. Banner………301**

**1:03- 1:45.….Physical Education…Coach Clapp…….111**

Art will be okay, Calculus will suck, reading will be fine, social studies will be okay English will be easy, I hope lunch is good, Biology will suck, but not as bad as calculus, and Gym will be great.

I walked into room 301 and walked up to the teacher. He wasn't _old_ but he wasn't really young, either.

"Hello. You must be the new student, Emmett Cullen. I'm Mr. Banner." I nodded. "Well… it looks like the only seat is next to Bella, so why don't you go sit." I walked next to where Bella was and sat down next to her.

"Hey Bella," I said.

"Hi."

Again, I hope Edward is wrong.

"Sorry. I know I was pushy earlier." I told her.

"It's fine. It doesn't matter." the room got quiet.

"Did _Bella_ just say an _entire_ sentence?" someone said. Even Mr. Banner looked shocked.

"Is that _okay?_ Am I not _allowed_ to talk?" She yelled. She huffed and sat back in her seat.

No one talked for the rest of homeroom.

"You ok Bella?" I asked as the bell rang.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just the jerks in this school get on my nerves."

"You too? My whole family hate them."

"Really? _You _guys?"

I laughed. "Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Um… have you _looked_ around you? The girls are all after you, Edward and Jasper. And the guys are all drooling over Rose and Alice. You guys could fit in with them without even _trying._"

"Really? Well, me and my family know it's better to have few real friends than to have a lot of friends that would betray you in a heartbeat."

"Wow. You really are different. Most guys would get all cocky if someone told them that girls were after them." she said.

"There's a lot about me no one knows. All they know is what's on the outside. But- no matter how cliché it is- it's what's on the inside that counts."

She laughed and everyone stared. She had a beautiful smile.

"I'm guessing you don't laugh much?" I asked.

"I haven't laughed for eleven years." Eleven? "Wait. No. I _did_ laugh two years ago the one time Jessica 'tripped.'"

"What do you mean by 'tripped?'" I asked.

"I 'accidentally' pushed her."

"What do you mean by 'accidentally?'"

"Totally and completely on purpose." She laughed.

"I wish I could've seen that. Wait- is Jessica the one that came up to me this morning?"

"Yup. Be careful. She has her eyes set on _you_ and it's not gonna change any time soon."

"Oh God Damn it all to hell." I muttered. "Hey where'd you go this morning? You just disappeared into the woods."

"Um… just somewhere special to me. Maybe I'll show you sometime." she told me. "Where do you have to go now? We'll be late."

"Art with Mrs. Mini, I believe."

"Cool. Me too. But that's the farthest class from our homeroom so let's GO!"

We rushed into art and made it, luckily. "Mrs. Mini? This is Emmett Cullen. He's new today."

"Well Miss Swan. I see you decided to grace us with your voice. Nice to here you speak more than one word." Mrs. Mini told her. Bella blushed a delicious scarlet. "Go ahead and take your seat I must give Mr. Cullen what he will need." Bella walked away and sat at an empty table. "Now Mr. Cullen. Your grade for this class will be based purely on effort. Here is a sketch pad for your drawings. You can go ahead and sit wherever you would like." I nodded and sat next to Bella.

"for this whole week we'll be drawing people. I want you to partner up!"

A whole bunch of girls came up to me. "No!" I said to everyone but one. They all made pouty faces and left. I turned to Bella. "You want to be my partner?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks. I actually have to go to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back."

"okay" she went up to Mrs. Mini, got a pass, then left.

**Rosalie's POV**

The day was ok. Pretty boring. Guys drooling. I got to my first period class and asked to go to the bathroom.

I walked down the hall but six guys stepped in front of me.

"Excuse me." I muttered trying to get around them.

"Not so fast! You see, you're very beautiful." Images I had blocked out of my head for years came tumbling back. The beatings. The rapes only Jasper knew about. I can't do this!

"I have a boyfriend." I said.

"That scrawny little Edward? Why don't you come with me?"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Awww…come on babe don't be like that." the guys grabbed me and someone put a hand on my mouth. They took me into the girl's bathroom. No one was there. Some one had each of my limbs and were holding tightly. The hand was still around my mouth.

"It's ok baby. Mike will take care of you." he started unbuttoning my blouse.

I looked at the door to see Bella standing there, eyes wide. I looked away, not wanting to let anyone know that she had been there. She left and I could only hope she would get help.

**Emmett's POV**

I was sitting there waiting for Bella. For some reason, I felt compelled to look at the door. So, I did. And there was Bella. She waved to me frantically and mouthed, 'Rose needs you!' That got me up. I asked if I could go to the restroom and left.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Mike and his group has her! Hurry!" She told me. Oh. No. oh. GOD. No!

I ran until we stopped at the door. I peeked my head in. they had her shirt completely unbuttoned.

"Do you want to explain to me what the HELL you're doing to my SISTER?!?!" I yelled. I pulled them away.

"Leave her the HELL alone or I'll kick your asses from here to next Tuesday! Now GET THE HELL OUT!" they all scurried. And Rose buttoned her shirt back up. "Are you ok?" I asked gently.

"Yeah. Thanks. Where's Bella?"

"Umm. I think she's in the hall. Let's go." we walked out. And Rose hugged Bella. She stiffened for a minute, then hugged back.

"Thanks Bella. You're a life saver."

"No problem Rose. But I have to get back to class before, Mrs. Mini gets suspicious. Emmett, you should stay for a little bit." I nodded and she walked down the hall.

I hugged Rose to me. "You don't know how glad I am to see that you're ok."

She cried into my shoulder. Not too many tears were flowing, but her body was shaking.

"I got back all the memories I've been shutting out. All of them. Did I ever tell you I was raped?" she asked.

"No. It's ok. Text Carlisle. He'll come pull you out of school, even if it's the beginning, if you tell him what happened."

"No. I want to finish out the first day. If he comes near me, I'll tell you, okay?"

"Ok. I gotta get back to class. Bye Rose."

"Bye Em." I walked into class and me and Bella started our portraits.

"How's Rose?" she asked, clearly not faking her concern.

"She'll be fine. It scared her though. You don't know how much it meant to her for you to save her like that." I explained.

"It was nothing. I know if it was me, she'd do the same, because she's not like the other girls in the school." She said. "Not that anyone would want to rape _me._" she mumbled, then mumbled something even quieter that I couldn't hear.

**Bella POV**

"It was nothing. I know if it was me, she'd do the same, because she's not like the other girls in the school." I said. "Not that anyone would want to rape _me._" I said quietly and added even more quietly, "Except for my own _father_."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing."

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked, concern etched into his features.

"Nothing Emmett, please, just let it go." He seemed to be thinking about something, his worry deepening "Let's just finish our portraits." I started drawing his face again, and by the end of class I was done. We were told to exchange the portraits. I got what looked like a black and white picture of me. "Emmett, this is amazing!" He even went into detail on my cross necklace I had gotten from my mom.

Emmett shrugged. "Yours is better."

"Is not! Yours is a thousand times better, where did you learn to draw like this?"

"Drawing is something I love to do. It gets emotion out on paper."

Mrs. Mini came over to us. "How'd you guys do?"

We both showed her our pictures. "Wow. Bella, it looks like you have some competition now, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's amazing."

"Good job both of you." the bell rang and we were off.

"What do you have next?" I asked.

"Calculus, bleck."

"Me too. Come on." In the hallway, Jasper came up to us. He looked at me.

"Thank you, Bella. It meant a lot to Rose."

"She Would have done the same thing." I replied modestly.

"Yeah, but not everyone would. Thank you. My sister means a lot to me." I nodded.

Jasper walked away and we continued to calculus. "You know, Bella, that one act got you on the good side of everyone in my family." Emmett told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Especially Jasper. He loves his sister and if anything happened to her, he would be crushed. Edward, too. He's dating her, and he's very protective. We're a close family and we've been through a lot."

_I know how that feels. _I thought.

We got to class and I brought Emmett up to Mrs. Fair. She was doing something on the computer.

"Mrs. Fair? This is Emmett Cullen. He's new today."

She looked up to see who spoke.

"Oh! Bella. Glad to see your talking. Thank you."

She talked to Emmett then sent him to the only open seat- next to me. There was still a couple minutes until the bell rang.

"Let me see your schedule." I said. He gave it to me. I looked it over quickly. "Wow. Every class," I commented. **(A/N: Sorry, I know it's cliché.)**

"Cool. I won't end up in a class with only preps."

I laughed. I felt weird to laugh, but it was the second time today. I don't know why I'm so free around them but I'm glad I am, so long as I don't accidentally spill my secret.

"You seem more free than you did this morning," he commented.

"I am. It's you Cullens. You're making me feel better. Normal." I told him.

"And is that a bad thing?"

"No. just… different."

"Well, good, then. I'm glad we can make you feel normal."

The next couple classes flew by the same as before. Introducing him, teachers being surprised I was talking, him sitting next to me, us talking, etc.

Free Period we talked and passed notes.

Then the lunch bell rang. "Hey Bella, you want to sit with us?" Emmett asked giving me the puppy dog eyes. I laughed.

"Sure, Emmett." We went, got lunch, then sat down at an empty table. Alice bounced in a minute later, a tray in her hands.

"Oh, hey, Bella. Thanks for helping Rose before. You were awesome."

I shrugged. "No problem. I couldn't have lived with myself if I let them get to her."

The rest of the family came up and sat down. It was Emmett, me, Rose, Edward, Jasper, and Alice.

Rose gave me a side hug. "Thanks again."

I blushed and shrugged.

"So! Bella how long have you lived in Forks?" Alice asked.

"All my life. Every one here has. It's a _really_ small town."

Alice nodded. "_I _think you should come over this weekend, what do you guys think?" **(A/N: Can't you picture Alice inviting someone over the day she met them? I can, at least.) **

Everyone nodded.

"I don't know…" I told her, thinking about _how_ I could get out of the house.

"Come on, Bella, _please?_" Rose asked, doing pup dog eyes. I looked around the table and everyone was looking at me like big puppies. When I got to Emmett, I couldn't help bursting into laughter. He even had his bottom lip quivering.

"Fine, fine, I'll _try._ I don't know if I'll be able to, but I'll try." I managed out to them.

"Yay!" Emmett said in a girly voice. The whole table burst out laughing.

"Ooh! Can we go shopping?" Alice asked.

"No!" I said. I _hated _shopping. I can't _stand _it!

Alice pouted. "Please Bella?"

I looked away. "No, Alice. I hate shopping" I said.

Alice and Rose gasped. "How can you hate shopping?!" They both asked at the same time.

I bit my lip. "It reminds me of my mom."

Everyone got a soft expression on their faces.

"Oh. We're so sorry! What happened?" Rose asked.

"Cancer." I replied quietly. Emmett and Rose rubbed my back.

"It's okay Bella." Alice said.

"I know. It's been a long time anyway. Thirteen years and I'm still mourning."

"It's okay. Me and Edward never met our mom, and fifteen years later we still wish we had. Emmett says she was a good mom."

"Okay. This is a sad subject. Lets Move on!" Rose said with a sad smile.

I smiled and nodded.

"Lets play 20 questions!" Alice demanded. Everyone agreed. "Okay. Everyone has to answer the Questions and we'll go around the table with the questions. Okay. What's your favorite color? Mine's Pink"

Here I'll sum it up for you:

Jasper: green

Edward: blue

Rose: red

Emmett: Brown, I wonder why? It's a pretty dull color

Me: Blue, good thing I don't blush much anymore

Emmett: Are you a virgin? Yes (**A/N: shocker! I can SO picture Emmett asking this.)**

Me: Yes (well I _consider_ myself one)

Rose: *cue blush* no.

Edward *blush* no

Emmett: nice, bro.

Jasper: No, in a shy voice.

Alice: no, in an even shier voice.

Emmett: WHAT??? YOU'RE MY BABY SISTER ALICE!! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TRIED TO LIE!!!!!!!!

Me: Um… what's your happiest memory? Spending time with my mom.

Rose: Carlisle and Esme adopting me and Jasper then finding Edward

Edward: Being adopted and finding Rose later

Jasper: Adoption. Finding Ali.

Alice: being adopted, finding Jazz.

Emmett: Being adopted, finding… PIE! *cue laughter*

Rose: what's your favorite hobby? Fixing cars

Edward: Piano

Jasper: reading about the civil war

Alice: Shopping!

Emmett: EATING PIE!

Me: Reading

Edward: Favorite Band? Debussy.

Jasper: Owl City

Alice: THE SPICE GIRLS!

Emmett: HANNAH MONTANA!!! EVERBODY MAKES MISTAKES EVERYBODY HAS THOSE DAYS EVERYBODY KNOWS WHAT- WHAT I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT EVERYBODY GETS THAT WAY!!!! No- really it's- BARNEY! I HATE YOU, YOU HATE ME, LETS GET TOGETHER AND KILL BARNEY. LETS KICK HIM IN THE BALLS AND SHOOT HIM IN THE HEAD, SO THAT PURPLE B*ST*RDS DEAD! No it's seriously Panic at the Disco- Lying is the Most Fun to be exact.

Me: Panic at the disco.

Emmett: OMG! WHATS YOUR FAVORITE SONG????

Me: Lying is the Most Fun

Rose: OMG! YOU BOTH LIKE THAT SONG!! Mine's My Chemical Romance.

Jasper: Um…uh… *cue bell* GOTTA GO!

Me and Emmett left for Biology.

We sat and talked until Mr. Banner came in with some supplies. Guess we're blood typing today.

He explained what to do and handed out the stuff. I pricked my finger without even a flinch.

"Wow. Most girls would flinch and be like 'Ow! OMG! IT HURTS!'" Emmett whispered.

"OW! OMG! IT HURTS!" Jessica yelled and we started laughing.

Biology and gym both passed really quickly. In gym we played basketball, my favorite sport. Well, that and softball. And running. I'm a klutz when it comes to everything but sports, which is helpful when covering a cut.

Me, Emmett, Mike, and other random people won. :*D

After P.E. I went to change then walked out going to the parking lot. Emmett came up behind me.

"Ello, luv!" he said in an impressing accent. I laughed.

"Hey, Emmett. You're good at basketball."

"Thanks. You too." I blushed slightly. He put his forearm on my head, using it as an arm rest. "You're so short! Not as short as Alice, but still. Shorty!"

"leave me alone! I can't help it!" I huffed. He laughed and slid his arm down to around my shoulders.

"Sorry Bells, you know you love me anyway." I knew a blushed at _that_.

"Oh yeah. I'm _totally_ and _completely _in love with you!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"What's this about loving my brother?" I heard Edward say, coming up to us.

"Bells _loves_ me, doncha Bella?"

Rolled my eyes and said "_Totally_" though they would think nothing of it. I can't believe I'm already crushing on Emmett Cullen. The same Emmett Cullen that has girls after him left and right. The one that thought of me as a friend. _and_ the one that _still_ has his arm around me.

I saw the cruiser go by the school. Oh no. Charlie saw Emmett's arm around me.

"Uhh... Emmett...i have to go... I'll see you in the morning?"

He smiled slightly, seeming to be thinking of something else. "Yeah. See you tommorrow, Bells."

_I want some one to notice, to stop me from going Back there. _

I hurried to the truck and hurried to the house.

Charlie's car was in the drive way. I hastily got inside. Charlie was fuming. "Who had their arm around you? I told you not to get involved with anyone! NO boyfriends!" he thundered.

"No! Dad! I swear! He's just a friend!"

"Yeah Right!" He started hitting, and it wasn't long until I Blacked out."

**Emmett's POV**

We all headed home. I was thinking about how Bella had left so quickly. Could she really be getting abused?

Alice was babbling to Carlisle the second we got in about her 'new Best Friend,' Bella Swan.

Carlisle was listening, like always.

"Okay, Ali. I've got to go to work," he told her, getting up and going to the door.

**~Three Hours Later~**

The phone started ringing and I went to answer it.

"Yellow?" I answered.

"Emmett?" I heard Carlisle's serious tone.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I think you'd better bring everyone down here."

"What. Happened?"

"Son...It's Bella..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! I love you all!**

**Shayla (Renesmee Tonks) - Yes. It is about Emmett. Very Observant, there. Lylas!**

**Writegirl94- that was a great review. Thanks for the tips! And Next chapter you'll see me use it. :) **

**Other people- THANK YOU!**

**EM POV**

I froze. "Ok we'll be there soon." I hung up. "ALICE, ROSE, JASPER, EDWARD, ESME!" I yelled. They all were downstairs in an instant.

"What is it, Emmett?" Esme asked.

"Bella…" I breathed "Carlisle just called and said that we had to get down there because of Bella." I was in a rush already heading out the door. I got in my jeep and Alice and Rose were right behind me.

The rest would go in the Mercedes, so I pulled out and speeded to the hospital.

I could tell Rose and Alice were worried. "What do you think could have happened?" Ali asked me.

"Uh…don't freak out, but I think she's being abused. By her father."

Rose and Alice gasped. "No. No, why would anyone hurt Bella? She's the nicest kindest outsider I've met! How could he even lay a hand on her?!" Ok, Rose was furious.

**BPOV**

I woke up in a hospital. I looked up and my dad was smirking at me. "Oh Isabella, I was _so_ worried! You need to watch where you walk. You can't trip again." Ah, so that was the cover story. Just then an attractive young doctor walked in.

"Ah, Miss Swan. I'm Doctor Cullen. But with how Alice talks about you, you can call me Carlisle."

I smiled at the mention of Alice. "Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Well it looks like you took quite a fall. Never met someone who has broken four ribs and broken an ankle falling down the steps. You must have tripped just exactly the wrong way." He looked at me pointedly. Like he knew.

I smiled a bit. "I guess luck was against me."

"It would seem so. Alice and Rose and the others are here. They're anxious to see you. Would you mind if they come in for a little bit?"

I glanced at Charlie nervously. "Um…just Alice and Rose, if that's okay."

Carlisle looked at my father warily, and then nodded. "I'll send them in."

He left and I was silent for the half minute before Rosalie and Alice burst through the door. They came to my side immediately.

"Oh my God, Bella! Are you okay? I knew you were clumsy as hell, but damn!" Alice said. She then glanced up at Charlie. She smiled politely but her eyes were ice cold. Alice hugged me, whispering in my ear, "We know. We need to help you."

My eyes widened a fraction of an inch. They knew?! How?! How the HELL could they know I was beaten? The signs weren't exactly obvious.

I pulled Rose in for a hug, whispering, "Please- please keep the boys away. Especially Emmett, Charlie isn't too fond of him." She pulled away and looked toward the ceiling, then the bed. A nod. I smiled gratefully at her.

Carlisle came in a moment later. "Um… I need to talk to Ms. Swan and my girls for a minute." He seemed very worried about something.

Charlie grunted and left. Carlisle looked at me. "How much does everyone know?" he asked.

Alice spoke up. "We know she's being abused by her father…and I'm guessing he…you know…," Alice trailed off.

I nodded sadly.

"Well Bella, it looks like something worse happened…did you know you were pregnant?"

My eyes widened. "WH-what? I'm pr-pregnant? Wait…you said 'were.' What happened?" Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Well Bella…When Charlie hit you so bad…the baby died. You had a miscarriage."

Alice and Rose immediately climbed onto the bed and cuddled up to me. I started full out sobbing. After a while, the tears were gone.

"Bella…why did you say to keep the boys away? Why especially Emmett?"

"At school, Emmett, being Emmett, slung his arm around my shoulders. Charlie drove by and saw. He doesn't want me to be with boys. He...he thought Emmett was my boyfriend. That's why I'm here. He was…angry."  
"Oh, Bella!" Rose exclaimed.

"It's Okay, Rose. I'll be fine. Charlie just…doesn't want people too close."

"Bella. I have to help you after what you did for me today!" she insisted.

Carlisle jumped in. "What did she do today?"

Rose looked up at him. He had concern written all over his face. Why couldn't Charlie be like that?

"Some guys were…giving me trouble…and Bella got Em to come help me."

"Who were these guys?" he asked.

"Dad. It's fine. I'm okay, thanks to Bella."

He looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, Bella." I smiled and shrugged. He turned to Rose. "Does she know?" He asked her.

"Not yet. I'm actually going to tell her now."

He nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

"Bella," Rose started, "I need to tell you something. When me and Jazz were kids, we were beaten by our parents. I was raped by my dad. I know exactly what you're going through, except for the miscarriage, because I was much too young. Bella…we're willing to help you. We want to. Will you please let us?"

"Guys, he's the Chief of Police. Do you think you could really get to him like that? He'd be very, very hard for anyone to catch him. He knows people."

"Bella," Carlisle said, "I know some very important people that could get him in jail in a heartbeat. Don't worry about that. But the question is: do you want the help? I can't guarantee that we will stay out of the way if you don't but I'd like to know your opinion."

I smiled at them all. "If it wouldn't impose, I would love some help."

"Of course it wouldn't impose, Bella! Would you stay at our place at least until the trial is over? Please?" Alice begged.

"Alice, he hasn't been arrested yet. He will NOT let me stay at your house. Especially because there are boys there."

"I'll tell him that a few injuries are worse than we thought. Being a cop, he knows that if he doesn't let you when it is needed to help you get better, it is neglect. He can be arrested for that, too. You'll be fine. Don't worry!"I nodded. "I'll go talk to him."

Rose sat at my side, hugging me. "I'm sorry you had to go through that too. I know how bad it is. How long has this been going on?"

"Since I was four. My mom died of cancer and Charlie blamed me."

That struck a nerve in Alice. "What the fuck?! It's not your fucking fault! _You_ didn't give her cancer! It was no one's fault! It's was her time to go!"

"Woah, Alice. What's with the major reaction there?"

She and Rose looked at each other. "We'll…let Emmett explain about that one…."

Then, Carlisle came back in. the rest of the boys trailed behind him and there was also a kind looking woman. She came up to me and smiled. "Hello, Bella. I'm Esme."

"Hello, Esme. Hey guys."

"Bella, I talked to Charlie. He said it was fine. You'll be okay."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

Everyone in the room was smiling at me. Except Emmett. He was pouting. He came to sit next to me. "Bella!" he whined, "You scared me! Carlisle called and he was all, 'Bella's in the hospital.' And I was like 'OMG! No! Poor Bella!'" He pouted more and sniffed.

I laughed at him. A smile lit up his face. That's probably what he was aiming for.

This family is amazing. I wish my mom was still alive. Then she could see my new friends. Though, Charlie wouldn't have beaten me and they might not have ended up as my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh. I really need to get better at updating. Anyway. ENJOY! (I own nothing)**

**BPOV**

I still can't believe I'm getting away from Charlie. Carlisle is now talking to the nurse about me going home with them. I was on the edge of sleep when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and gently shake me. I blinked blearily up at Emmett. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Bella, you're leaving with us soon."

I smiled. "Cool." I fell into a light sleep, and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a comfortable bed with light streaming through a window at me. I felt a hand gripped tightly around mine. I looked over and saw Emmett with his head on the pillow beside me and his hand wrapped around mine. He was in a chair by the bed. "Emmett?" I asked. He groaned, so I moved my hand and said louder, "Emmett!"

His head jerked up. "Oh hey Bells! How'd you sleep?"

"Great thanks. Is there a reason you're here?" I looked down at our still-linked hands, raising an eyebrow.

He let go hastily. "Oh, Umm… you were yelling in your sleep last night. I was worried about you."

I smiled at him. "Well thank you, Em. What time is it?"

He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. "10:25."

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Mom and Dad let us stay home. Why don't we get you some breakfast?"

I nodded and he helped me sit up. I groaned slightly. Emmett winced. He ended up just completely picking me up and carrying me downstairs bridal-style.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

He chuckled. "I won't drop you. Relax."

I nodded and loosened my grip a little bit. Emphasis on the little bit. I was coming to rely on Emmett. Too much, really. It's not like he'll stay in my life forever. No one does. Who would want to? When we got downstairs, he sat me down at the table.

"What would you like? I could make cereal, cereal, or cereal."

I laughed at the big bulk of a guy I've come to trust with my life. I composed my face and took a deep breath. "Hmm. Let me think…. It's a hard decision, and choice number two seems particularly tempting, but I'm gonna have to go with cereal," I said, completely seriously.

He smirked mischievously at me. "Cereal it is, then. But if I were you, I would have gone with choice number three. It's completely delicious. Best thing I've ever tasted," he told me, unable to keep a straight face for any length of time over two seconds. "So what kind do you want? We have Captain Crunch, Rice Krispies, Fruity Pebbles, Cinn-"

"Stop right there," I ordered. Emmett looked at me and cocked an eyebrow curiously. "Fruity Pebbles are the bomb," I explained simply.

"That they are, my dear, that they are. I think I'm gonna have to join you in the eating of this delectable treat."

I laughed as he just smiled and got out the box and two bowls. He poured the cereal in, got out the milk and put that in, then put spoons in the bowls and came over to the table, box of Fruity Pebbles tucked underneath his right arm.

He sat the bowls down and sat in the chair next to me. We ate in silence. He ate way faster than me and had refilled his bowl four times before I had finished my first.

I laughed silently at him and he stopped with the spoon halfway in his mouth.

"What?" He mumbled.

I laughed again (out loud this time) and told him quietly, "Well you're a bit of a pig."

He stuck his tongue out at me and stuffed another spoonful in him mouth.

Alice bounded downstairs, smiling like the pixie she is. "Bella!" she yelled.

I smiled. "Hey Alice. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good. Are you a little better?"

"A bit. Just a little sore."

Emmett gave me a look. "'A little' sore? If you were only a little sore, you could have walked down the stairs ten minutes ago."

I glared at him. "Shut up, Emmett!"

He stuck his tongue out at me again. "Make me, Scrawny!"

I grinned evilly at him. His eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

"You betcha." I knew force would do nothing to him, due to his size and strength. So I did what I was pretty sure would work.

…

…

…

I tickled him.

"AHHHH! AHHHH! BELLA! STOP! STOP IT, BELLS! NO! STOP! AHAHAHAHAHA!"He pried himself from my hands and started tickling me.

I laughed, but I also cried out in pain. So, he stopped, remembering about my pain.

"Oh my God, Bella. I am so sorry! I-I forgot. I'm sorry!" He looked so heartbroken.

I smiled at him. "It's alright, Emmett. I'm fine." I placed my hand on the side of his face. "You didn't do anything wrong. You are fine. I am fine. Calm down."

He smiled and put his hand on mine. "Thank you, Bella." For a while we just looked at each other.

That was, until Alice cleared her throat. We both looked over to see her smiling widely. I quickly dropped my hand from Emmett's face and ducked my head, blushing. "Yeah Alice?" I asked.

"There something I'm interrupting?"

"N-no. O-of course not. Why would you be?" I stammered.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure. Whatever. I'm going back to my room." She bounded back up the stairs.

Emmett and I drifted into an awkward silence. "Bells?" He eventually asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you look at me?"

I slowly looked up at him. He placed his hand on the side of my face as I did a little before. I leaned into it and looked into his eyes as he got closer and closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shayla, I kind of wonder what goes on in your head when you review…lol. I love and miss you, Chica! xD**

**EmPOV**

I stared at Bella. She wouldn't look at me, but I could still see the blush covering her cheeks. Stupid Alice. Why did she have to interrupt us? Damn her.

"Bells?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She still was not looking at me.

"Will you look at me?"

She brought her head up and looked into my eyes. She has those beautiful brown eyes. I put my hand on her face like she did mine and leant in closer, hoping this wouldn't be crossing any boundaries. I really hope she doesn't withdraw after this. I finally pressed my lips _very_ softly to hers. I felt her mouth turn up a bit in the corners, so hopefully that was a good sign, but I've got no clue. I'm not very experienced in this field…. After a little while, I pulled back, looking for any sign in her eyes that she would shut back down like in the beginning. I saw none. All I saw was the excited smile that graced her beautiful face and eyes that lit up with a spark I hadn't ever seen. And all I could think is about how happy I was that I was the one to make her look like that. _**Me.**_ I smiled back at her softly and put my forehead on hers.

"So…," I said.

She laughed. "So? That's all you can say?"

"Hey! Gimme a break! I'm not good at this!"

"Yeah neither am I."

"So…do you like me? Like really like me?" I asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes. "No, Emmett. I was smiling like that because you are my worst enemy."

I knew she was being sarcastic, but I played along anyway. I pouted. "Awww. But I thought we had some chemistry there. I guess not." Then I shrugged. "Maybe Jessica is still free."

Bella slapped the back of my head, successfully knocking my head into hers. "Ow!" she said, but was laughing none the less. Seeing that she wasn't actually hurt, I joined in on the laughter.

Once we stopped, I looked at her and asked, "Your head okay?" To which she just nodded, still smiling. I kissed her forehead where mine hit it and pulled back, getting up to put away the Fruity Pebbles and the bowls. Once done, I went back to where Bella was still sitting. "What do you wanna do, Bells?"

She shrugged. "Movie?"

I nodded and picked her back up, bridal style. I had the perfect place to watch it—my room. So I brought her to it, and laid her on the bed before going over to my movie collection. "What do you want to watch?" She just shrugged. So, I picked up _The Princess Bride_ and popped it into the DVD player before going to sit next to Bella.

She snuggled into my side. When the title menu popped up she looked at me. "Is this some sappy love story?" she asked warily.

"Yeah, Bells, cause I'm totally that type of person that would even _own _a sappy love story," I told her with heavy sarcasm.

She laughed. "Hey, you never know. You could really just be a big softie under the macho exterior! In I know you are just a softie under that macho exterior!"

"Oh laugh it up, Bells. Go ahead and laugh it up. But you are gonna love this movie. I swear it." I pressed play and she watched quietly. I know she enjoyed it. She giggled at times and the smile never left her face. When the little boy complained to his grandfather, Bella would bite her lip while smiling. And at the end, when the grandpa was leaving I whispered along with him, "As you wish," into Bella's ear.

"Okay okay so you were right. I liked it. It was an awesome movie."

"Damn straight."

She rolled her eyes and looked at me. She tilted her head back a little and leaned up to kiss me lightly before snuggling back down into my side. We spent the day relaxing. We had lunch with Edward, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Esme while Carlisle was at work and we all ate dinner together. When night fell, Bella didn't want me to leave her, so I didn't. But the next day, I had to go back to school with my siblings while she continued to rest. I left her a note in the morning, telling her I would be home right after school.

Okay, so I was pissed. It was lunch time now and everyone had been talking about Bella. Most of the rumors saying that "She cut a little too deep and almost bled out." I was about to kill every one of these fuckers. They had no right to assume things like that. I ate lunch angrily until I heard someone that was talking to Alice.

"You really shouldn't associate with Isabella Swan. She's just a brat who thinks she can do whatever because her Daddy is a cop. She avoids people yet tries to get attention by being emo."

I knew Alice was about to scream at this girl, but scaring one girl would not be enough. "OKAY, IF I HEAR ONE MORE PERSON TALKING SHIT ABOUT BELLA, YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME," I yelled. Everyone immediately shut up. I sat back down and the rest of my family looked just as pissed as I did.

"E-excuse me?" I heard a girl's voice ask from behind me. I turned and glared at the geeky looking girl that looked really nervous. As she should if she's gonna talk trash about Bella.

"What?" I growled.

"Umm…I'm Angela. I was just wondering if Bella is okay. I don't believe what they are saying and I know Bella is above hurting herself. But, honestly, I just want to know if she is alright. I know what happened is none of my business. I'm not asking for that information." She looked so scared and sincere. She seemed to be the only student here who called her 'Bella' when she wasn't even there.

I smiled slightly at the girl. "Sit. You can join us for lunch."

She seemed shocked but complied anyway. "So? Is she alright?"

"She will be. Eventually."

"Eventually? How bad is it?" She really did seem to care a lot for Bella.

"Pretty bad. You seem really concerned about her. Why is it you weren't friends with her?"

She smiled sadly. "I tried to be. But she refused to talk to me. I've picked up enough to know that things aren't what they seem to be. I know she isn't how she is just to get attention. I know there is seriously something wrong."

I smiled at her, as did my family. She was a sweet girl. "Angela, I'll tell you what. I'll talk to Bella tonight and see if she wants to see you."

"Oh you don't have t o do that. I know she probably wouldn't want anything to do with me. I just want to know that she's alright."

"Nevertheless, I will." The bell rang and I waved goodbye to my family and walked with Angela to biology.

I got home and rushed up to the guest room to see Bells.

"BELLSY!" I yelled. She turned away from the TV to look at me and grinned.

"Hey Em. How was school? Let me guess, there were many emo jokes cracked?"

"Yeah. But do you know Angela?"

"Yeah. She's one of the few genuinely nice people at school."

"Mmhmm. She was really worried about you."

"Really? Why?" She looked so confused. It was adorable on her.

"She said she had tried to be your friend but you wouldn't talk to her."

"Yup. She and her boyfriend Ben were always talking and being nice to me. I'm just anti-social."

"Yeah I know that, but she knows that something serious is going on."

Her eyes widened. "But she doesn't _know_ does she?"

"No. Don't worry. But you might want to think about what you want me to tell her. She seems to be the only one who cares about the truth."

Bells hesitated for about a minute. "Bring her by tomorrow. I want to tell her."

"Really Bells? You sure? Positive?"

"Yeah, I am. She's a good person. She won't go gossiping about the poor little abused child."

I nodded. "So how was your day?"

"Pretty good. I talked to Esme for a little while. She told me that I had the option to go to therapy, but I didn't have to. I chose not to. She also told me that Carlisle had arranged everything for Charlie's arrest. She needed to take pictures of his handprints and bruises and such. She said it's almost over." She smiled blissfully.

"Hey Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you about why me, Edward and Alice were put into adoption." She nodded for me to go on, a frown on her face. "When my momma had Alice, she died, because of birthing problems or something. For two years, my father blamed her and Edward, mostly her. I protected them as best I could, but I was only two. I couldn't do much but delay him a little bit because he had to deal with me before he could get to them. Eventually, he went to the store and I got out with Ali and Ed and went to the neighbor's house, who called the cops. Then not long after the Carlisle and Esme heard my story from the adoption service and decided to adopt all three of us. Which is a good thing, considering I wouldn't have gone if they did not want my siblings."

I looked to Bella to see her crying silently. I cupped her cheeks in my hands. "That's so sad, Em!"

"It's alright. Everything is alright, now."

She kissed me lightly and tried to pull back, but I wasn't having that. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me, kissing her more roughly, but not _too_ much so. I knew if I was rough with her, it would bring back memories. I had to be gentle with my girl.

When we pulled apart, she smiled at me, and then looked a little nervous.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked.

"D-did Carlisle t-tell you I _was_ pregnant?"

My eyes widened. "No…and did you mean _was_ as in…you had a miscarriage?"

She nodded and looked down. "Charlie killed it. Before I even knew it was there…," she whispered, tears clouding her beautiful eyes.

I hugged her to me, stroking her back and playing with her hair. She sobbed into my chest and I let her cry everything out.

"It will be okay. I know you suffered, but he won't get to you again. Ever. I promise." I rocked her back and forth, continuing my movements on her hair and back.

Eventually, she pulled away. "Thank you Emmett. That means a lot to me. Thank you for caring. Thank you for everything."

I kissed her forehead. "There is no thanks needed."

**I hope you liked it! **


End file.
